xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker II
Peter Parker (b.) is a. He is the son of Spider-Man. He is a member of the Avengers. Richard is a member of the Parker family. 'History' : "We all have secrets: the ones we keep... and the ones that are kept from us." :: −'Peter' Early Years 'Powers' Wall-Crawling: Spider-Boy's has the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Boy's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Superhuman Strength: Spider-Boy possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately ten tons. Spider-Boy's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Boy's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Superhuman Speed: Spider-Boy is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Boy has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Boy's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Boy can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Boy as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. Superhuman Durability: Spider-Boy's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Spider-Boy's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Boy has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. Superhuman Agility: Spider-Boy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Boy is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Boy possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Boy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Spider-Boy has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Boy has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Foreign Chemical Resistance: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Boy has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Boy was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Boy's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism. Spider-Boy was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Boy has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. Spider-Sense: Spider-Boy possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Boy's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Boy can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Boy can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Boy is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Richard does not consider to be a threat, such as great-Aunt May. Spider-Boy can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Boy can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. Night Vision: Spider-Boy has enhanced night vision allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250.82 Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. Skilled Photographer: Richard is a very skilled photographer just like his father. Skilled Combatant: Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. As a means to compensate for the temporary loss of his spider-sense, Parker also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi through the recommendation of the new Madame Web (Julia Carpenter). Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider', and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Strength level Class 800lbs-25ton: Richard possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 10 ton easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' One of Spider-Boy's most prominent traits is his sense of humor like his father. Even at the face of certain death, Spider-Boy invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. 'Equipment' Weapons Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Parker family Category:Insect Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters